


Show Off

by magicsophicorn



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Margo's second day of college and she's pretty sure she's going to love it here. Especially when she meets a mysterious girl with long dark hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from DrabbleTag7 at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.
> 
> Crossover, Despicable Me/The Incredibles: Margo/Violet - show-off - requested by hamimifk
> 
> I just.... HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT THIS PAIRING?!? It had never even occurred to me before, and now that it has I WANT ALL THE FIC AND ALL THE ART AND AFEHGDLJHBS i'm screwed

It might only be her second day at college, but Margo was pretty sure she was going to love it.

This morning she had been to a lecture on 'understanding the criminal psyche' (and had mostly spent it laughing to herself at how wrong they were about all the criminals she knew), and now she was at a party on the roof of one of the dorms.

Yep, college was pretty great.

She was just pouring herself a cup of (very alcoholic) punch when there was an ear-piercing scream nearby.

Margo peered over the edge of the building to see a boy falling towards the ground below.

Without thinking she pulled out the freeze-ray her father had insisted she always carry with her for self-defence, and froze a slide underneath the guy to catch him. Unfortunately in her haste she had made the slide end against a tree… and he was seconds away from crashing into it.

Suddenly there was a ripple of light around him and he swerved away from the tree at the last moment. Margo's eye was drawn to a corresponding movement beside her, and she turned to see a girl with long dark hair, her arms outstretched, concentrating furiously.

She watched, fascinated, as the guy came to a halt and the girl lowered her arms.

"Show-off," Margo muttered, and the girl jerked her head round in surprise.

She tucked the freeze-ray back into her purse and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Margo. And you are?"


End file.
